Telling the gang
by Eraman
Summary: Okay, if you've read my story "For once I'm glad I'm wrong" you know how Soda found out about Steve being abused. This is how the rest of the gang finds out. Don't own the outsiders, rated for safety.
1. Intro

**Prolouge**

Two-Bit and Dallas walked towards the Curtis house and were passing Steve's house. They were talking about two girls they'd spotted in town. Two-Bit was just about tell Dally how he'd planned to get the blonde when the door to Steve's house burst open and Steve half ran half stumbled outside.

"And get the hell out of here!" Mr. Randle called and threw a glass bottle towards Steve. The boy got it in his back, gasped and fell to the ground.

"Steve", Two-Bit exclaimed and he and Dallas started running towards their fallen friend but Mr. Randle was still throwing bottles at them. Dallas took one of Steve's arm and Two-Bit the other. They half carried half dragged their friend away and rounded the corner of the street before they let go.

"Shit man", Dallas said as Steve sank down. "What happened back there?"

"Ol' man was drunk… had a bad day", Steve said and looked up at them. He had quite a bruise on his face and was bleeding from his nose. "It's nothing…"

"Nothing", Two-Bit yelled and helped Steve get to his feet. "He threw bottles at ya!"

"He didn't mean to…"

"Let's get to the Curtis house", Dallas said and they started walking, Two-Bit supporting Steve.

* * *

"Glory what happened to you", Darry asked Steve as Two-Bit helped him to the couch.

"Old man was drunk and threw me out", Steve muttered.

"He also threw bottles at ya", Two-Bit said.

"'s nothing Darry", Steve said as Darry checked on his wounds. "I'm okay."

"Yeah", Darry said friendly. "I'll just get ya some ice for that eye."

"Thanks…" Steve cast a glance at his best friend Sodapop and saw him shook his head.

* * *

Later that night when everybody else was asleep Soda sat down beside Steve on the couch.

"Ya look like shit man", he said softly.

"I know…"

"Steve why don't you go to the police", Soda asked. "That man has hitting you since you were six years old."

"Five actually."

"Steve!"

"I know… But I just can't… I just can't do it to him."

"You love him don't ya?"

"No", Steve growled.

"Steve he's your dad, no matter what he'll do to you you'll always love him and hope he will change. You only go back there in hope that your father will ask you to be his son and change to what a father should be like. Like he was before."

Steve glared at him. "Have you been reading one of Pony's blasted books or are ya on something?"

"I just know you."

"No you don't, if you did you would know that I hate that man and would be happy to see him out of my life. I have a reason to stay there."

"And what reason is that?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

"Just what I thought", Soda said softly. "Okay I won't call the fuzz or social services or your uncle and cousins, but I will tell the gang the truth."

"No Soda please", Steve said and grabbed Soda's arm when this rose. "You promised not to tell anyone."

"Yes I promised that when your mom still needed you."

Steve felt tears come to his eyes and he tightened his grip on Soda's arm.

"Steve you're hurting me", Soda said when it got too hard. "Steve let go."

"I-I'm sorry Soda." Steve let go ashamed. "I don't know what to do or tell you." He hung with his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I better go…"

"Steve", Soda said when his friend reached the door. Steve stopped.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone… unless you end up in the hospital."

"Thanks Soda… See ya at work tomorrow."

"Where will you go?"

"Back", Steve said and shut the door and Soda went back to bed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I forgot to tell that this is pre-book and to do a disclaimer. But as you all know I don't own anyone, except from Goody, he is mine._

**Part 1**

It was a very hot day at the DX station and Soda was inside for a short while to get cooled off. It was Friday and he was waited for Steve to come and start his shift. Truth was Soda had been waiting for almost three hours now. It was 7 pm and Steve should have been there at 4 pm. Soda was getting worried about him and so was their boss Goodman, well he was most annoyed.

"Soda", he said and sat down beside Soda. "Where is that friend of yours?"

"Don't know Goody."

"Don't call me that _Sodie_."

Soda smiled. "I haven't seen him since last night. Truth is he was gonna pick up Johnny, Two-Bit and Pony for school but he didn't show up."

"Maybe he's sick", Goodman said and sighed. "Well you better head home now son, your shifts over."

"But Goody I'm on until 8!"

"Yeah but I can see that you want to find out about your friend and to be honest", Goodman lent closer. "So am I."

"Thanks Goody."

"Stop calling me that!"

Soda smiled as he closed the door but he didn't head home, he decided to search all the places he knew Steve could be at… and that was quite a lot.

* * *

"Where the hell is he", Darry muttered as he looked at the watch on the wall for the hundredth time. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"Chill Dar", Dallas said. "He and Steve will probably come in through that door right now."

The door flew open and Soda came in, looking pale and tired.

"What did I tell ya", Dallas said and smiled wide and threw out his hands.

"You're only half right", Two-Bit pointed out sleepily. "Steve's not with him."

"Where the hell have you been do you know what time it is", Darry asked Soda who was looking around the room. Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny were watching TV, Darry stood in front of him and the door to Soda's and Pony's room was closed so he guessed Pony was asleep.

"He isn't here either", Soda said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Soda", Darry said angrily and grabbed his arm. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Darry have you seen Steve today", Soda asked worriedly.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Please answer."

"No I haven't."

"Have anyone seen him today?"

The gang shook their heads.

"I looked all around school for him", Two-Bit said. "I was gonna make him suffer for forcing us to walk to school. But I didn't see him all day. Stupid little bugger must be hungover or something or just too afraid to face us."

"Shit", Soda said.

"Shit we haven't seen him or shit he's scared", Two-Bit said and Dallas chuckled.

"Soda where have you been", Darry tried again ignoring Two-Bit.

"Looking for Steve", Soda said and sank down in the armchair. He leaned his head in his hands. Darry saw how tired and worried he looked. "He was supposed to work at the DX from 4 pm but didn't show up."

"He didn't call in sick", Dally asked frowning.

"No… I haven't seen him since last night."

"You don't think he got jumped", Johnny asked, his own jumping not being too far ago.

"No the socs would have bragged about it", Dallas said. "Maybe he went home to talk things out with his dad."

Soda paled and was on his feet at once. "I must go check."

"Hold it", Darry grabbed the collar of Soda's shirt. "The only thing all of us should do is go to sleep."

"Darry Steve's missing I can't sleep now!"

"Pepsi Cola I promise that we'll go over there and look tomorrow okay? You must eat something and get some rest. If Steve really is in trouble you won't help him looking half dead yourself."

"But Darry..."

"No buts Soda, Steve is a tuff guy he'll be okay. We'll head over tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise now eat something and then go to bed."

"Okay Darry…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Next morning Soda awoke at 6 am and sneaked out of the house after leaving a note:

_Darry, don't worry about me. I decided to go and look att all the hang outs were Steve might be. When I'm done I'll go to his house to see if he's there. See ya later Sodapop Curtis._

Soda took an apple and a sandwich with him and went out searching.

* * *

At 10 pm he was on his way to the Randle's house. At the intersection he peaked around the corner and saw that Steve's car was outside the house and that his dad's truck was missing. Soda ran over and crouched behind the car and carefully looked over the hood towards the house.

"Hey grease!" someone called and he jumped high and turned around drawing a switchblade. "Whoa calm down Sodapop!"

Two-Bit backed away and Soda put the switchblade back in his pocket.

"Damn it Two-Bit you shouldn't sneak up on people", he said. He saw that the whole gang was there. "What are y'all doing here?"

"I promised we would go looking for Steve didn't I", Darry said and crossed his arms. "But you almost had me scared to death little buddy, didn't you even think on my reaction when I went to your room without finding you in it?"

"No… I'm sorry."

"It's okay Soda, don't do it again."

"So let's get this over with", Dallas started to walk around the car towards the house. But Soda grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Are you crazy", he hissed. "You can't just walk up to the house!"

"And why not", Dallas asked and pulled loose from Soda's grip.

"Well… We don't know if Steve's dad might be home. And Steve told me that the days after his dad has been drunk he is very, very moody. And that man is very, very dangerous!"

"So what do you suggest then", Dally asked and Soda sneaked around the car. He ran over to the side of the house quietly, looked around before reaching up to a window. Dallas shook his head and joined him. The others watched as Soda climbed inside the house.

"Is he crazy", Pony exclaimed. "What if someone calls the fuzz?"

They waited for five minutes then Soda and Dallas came out through the front door.

"Did ya find anything", Darry asked.

"Nothing", Dallas said and lit a smoke. Soda sighed and ran over to the house opposite Steve's.

"What's he doing now", Two-Bit asked and ran after him.

* * *

Soda knocked on the door and an old lady came and opened.

"Good morning Mrs. Waterman", Soda said and smiled.

"Aw Sodapop my boy how wonderful to see you", the old lady answered and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs. Waterman." Two-bit stood behind him. "Have you seen Steve around?"

"I haven't seen him since late Thursday night. He came home around twelve and an hour later he and his father left the house. It was dark so I couldn't see properly but one of them was carrying the other to the car. One of them must have fallen down the stairs again."

"Really?"

"Yes… They better fix that don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for your help. See you."

"Goodbye."

Soda ran up to next house and got the same answer there. Steve came home around twelve Thursday night, an hour later two people left the house, one seaming to be unconscious and everyone said one of them had probably falling down the stairs again. After the last house Soda looked really pale and Two-Bit had noticed that he'd gone paler and paler every time someone talked about the stairs. Soda looked around before darting down the road.

"Soda where are you going", Darry yelled.

"I gotta find him!" Soda called back and the gang took off after him.

* * *

"Soda wait", Pony yelled. When they got to the park Darry performed a flying tackle and got Soda to the ground.

"Soda calm down", he said as Soda struggled to get loose. "Why are you so upset?"

"We gotta find him Darry, he might be badly injured."

"Have you checked the hospitals at all", Dallas asked.

"Yes! There was no one there that matches Steve's description."

"Why are you so worried", Two-Bit asked. "The neighbors said he'd probably fallen down some stairs in the house."

"What", Dallas stared at him. "There is no stairs in Steve's house."

"What", Two-Bit turned to look at Soda. "But the neighbors…"

"Hey you", someone yelled and they saw Tim and Curly Sheppard come towards them. "Have anyone of you seen Randle?"

"No", Pony answered. "Why are ya looking for him Tim?"

"Little bugger promised to meet me at the DX yesterday and help me fix my car. But he didn't show up. We've been around town trying to find him and at his house."

"Steve is missing Tim", Soda said. For the moment he was the only one knowing Tim and Curly were Steve's cousins. "No one has seen him since Thursday."

"What?"

"Soda", Darry turned to his brother. "Is there anywhere Steve would go without you? Or any place he would go to if he was upset?"

"Steve doesn't get upset", Pony piped up.

"Shut up Ponyboy", Soda snapped. That itself was a sign of how worried he was, he never snapped at Pony. "Steve is human like the rest of us and everyone gets upset. " He turned to Darry. "If he was upset he would probably go to the cemetery."

"Why", Dallas asked and then it dawned on him. "Oh he might have gone to see his mom."

"Okay", Darry took command. "Tim, can you and Curly drive over there and have a look around? Take Johnny with you."

"Sure Darry", Tim said. "Come along Cade." The three of them disappeared.

"Right Soda, why did you head for the park in the first place?"

"A lot of hiding places", Soda muttered.

"Okay, the rest of us will have to spread out and search everywhere. We meet back here in two hours. Let's move it!" They spread out.

* * *

Soda was so tired and so worried he almost felt like falling to the ground and drift unconscious. He felt guilty too, if he'd not talked like that to Steve or had forced him to stay this wouldn't have happened. He ran on the small path towards a big grove where a brook ran through. His eyes caught sight of something glistening in the sun. He ran over and bent down. His mouth went dry and his hands started to shake. In the high grass lied Steve's silver cross. If the sun hadn't reflected on it he would never had noticed it. He knew it was Steve's no one else had one like it. It was special made for Steve's mom by her grandpa and she gave it to Steve two days before she died. Soda's blood ran cold when he saw that something on it looked rusty. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy in town, but he knew silver doesn't rust. He knew it was blood.

"Steve", he yelled and guessed his friend wasn't far away. "Steve-o can you hear me?" There was no answer and Soda hurried over to the grove with the cross now in his pocket.

It wasn't easy to get inside and there was a small hill down to the water. But Soda could see that something or someone had gotten in there because some of the branches were broken. After a little struggle Soda came inside and gasped in horror. He saw his best friend lying on his back close to the brook. Steve's clothes were torn and bloody and he was badly cut, bruised and his left arm looked swollen.

"Steve", Soda yelled and ran over and fell to his knees by his friend's side. "Stevie can ya hear me?" He cradled Steve in his arms and gave him a gentle shake. Steve moaned a little and Soda felt how hot he was, he had a high fever. He looked around and thought of what to do.

"Steve listen to me", he said as he caressed Steve's forehead. "You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you to a hospital." Soda used all the strength he could muster and picked his friend off the ground. It wasn't easy because Steve was just as heavy as him but a little bit taller. Soda managed to hold him bride style; he flung one of Steve's arms around his neck and let Steve lean his head on his shoulder. The left arm had escaped Soda's grip and hung limply at his side. Soda started to walk as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The gang had met up again and Tim, Curly and Johnny were back from the cemetery.

"Did ya find anything", Darry asked them and they shook their heads.

"Nothing", Tim said. "How about you?"

"Nothing, we're only waiting for Soda. He would be back soon."

"Damn where could that kid have gone", Tim said and scratched the back of his head. "Ya don't think the socs got hold of him?"

"If they did we should have heard anything by now", Dallas said and lit a cigarette. "They are always so smug when they get hold of one of us. They can't keep it in?"

"Can we", Two-Bit asked and Dallas chuckled.

"I'm getting worried", Darry said and rubbed his face. "Shure Steve been gone a day now and then but Soda doesn't seem to worry."

"Whaddya mean", Curly asked.

"Each month Steve disappears for a day or two", Two-Bit said and shrugged. "But Soda isn't worried about it so we've guessed it's nothing."

Tim snorted. "The kid is surely off hunting cars or girls... Ya heard he stole the hubcaps from Paul Holden's car?"

"He did", Darry asked and a satisfied grin spread across his face. "Good what happened?"

"Steve caused a rift amongs the socs", Curly smiled wide. "He put the hubcabs in Randy Adderson's blue Mustang."

The greasers laughed.

"Man the kid is smarter than we give him credit for", Dallas chuckled. "Good move."

"Darry!" they all heard Soda's scream. And turned around and saw him coming towards them with a still form in his arms. "Darry help!" Soda stumbled and almost dropped his friend as he looked ready to fall over too. Darry's face went pale and her ran over and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the state Steve was in.

"Holy shit", he said and felt for a pulse.

"He's still alive Darry", Soda said softly. "He moaned a little while ago."

"Right", Darry said and then he twirled around. "Tim we need your car!" Darry took Steve from Soda and both of them hurried after Tim. "Dallas, go and get my truck and meet us at the hospital!"

* * *

Soda was staring at the wall opposite him, his hands clutched together in pray. As soon as they arrived at the hospital doctors had appeared and had hurried off with Steve to the emergency room. Dallas and the others had appeared not long afterwards. Darry sat beside Soda and rubbed his back gently.

"He's gonna be okay Soda", Darry said softly. "He'll be just fine." Darry hoped he was right, it wasn't fair to Soda if Steve should die. They'd lost their parents a couple of months back and Soda shouldn't have to lose his best friend too.

"You sure about that Darry", Soda said without looking away from the wall. He knew that if he did he would probably lose control over his anger. "He was out there for almost two days."

"Hey Steve is strong he'll pull through. You'll see."

A doctor came towards them.

"Steve Randle", he asked and they all rose.

"How is he", Darry asked.

"He's gonna be okay, he's sleeping right now. He got a sprained arm, a couple of cracked ribs, suffering from dehydration, a minor concussion and a fever. He'll sleep for at least ten hours so I suggest you all go home and eat and have some sleep." The doctor left.

"Okay y'all you heard him", Darry said. "Let's go."

"No", Soda said. "I'm staying."

"Soda he'll be asleep for ten hours."

"I said I'm staying I'm not gonna leave him again."

"Soda…"

"No Darry", Soda snapped and rose. "If you'd let me go out last night he wouldn't be this bad! Y'all can go home but I'm staying here."

Darry sighed, he felt a bit hurt by Soda's words. "Okay… but we'll be back later to check on ya."

"Whatever…"

* * *

Five hours later Soda was still in the same chair, he hadn't moved a muscle, when the same doctor came up to him.

"Young man your friend has woken up", he said softly.

"But didn't you…" Soda trailed off confused.

"Say ten hours? Yes this is strange. He's asking for a soda."

"I'm Soda, my name is Sodapop."

"Oh… Okay I'll bring you to him."

Soda went into the room and hurried over to Steve's side and took his hand.

"Steve. Hey Stevie can ya hear me buddy?"

"Hi Soda", Steve said and smiled faintly. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too", Soda felt tears go down his cheeks. "I thought we'd lost you. I'm so sorry Steve."

"For what?"

"Not finding you faster, for making you go… for everything."

"There is nothing to forgive", Steve smiled and squeezed Soda's hand. "Well I guess this is it."

"What ya talking about?"

"Tell the gang the truth… you promised to keep quiet until I ended up here."

"If you don't want"

"I want to."

"Excuse me", the doctor interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason I look like this", Steve muttered. "My father abuses me."

"What?!" The doctor stared at him and then looked down in his papers. "Has he ever raped you?"

Steve's eyes went wide and Soda glared at the doctor. He still held his hand on Steve's arm and the other around his friend's shoulders.

"No he hasn't, he's tried though but always stops", Soda said. Steve had told him about it numerous times. Soda guessed judging by the fact that Steve's father always stopped that Mr. Randle was not rotten all through. Soda thought it meant the man, maybe still had some love for his son. Maybe Steve knew that too and that's a reason for him to stay. "But listen now doc, you won't call the cops or social service unless my friend wants ya to."

"What?!"

"Listen doc", Steve said weakly. "I can't leave my dad, I'm the one paying most of the bills. He needs me and I don't want him to end up homeless. He's my dad and despite everything he's done to me all these years I still love him… I know it sounds stupid."

"It doesn't", the doctor said softly. "We always love our family. But son I can make sure you get out of there forever so you won't suffer."

"He hasn't tried to molest me for long now, I'm almost stronger than he is. I promised my mom before she died that I would give him the chance to change and not give up on him too fast. But I also have another reason for staying… Two reasons actually."

Soda smiled softly as Steve explained his reason to the doctor.

"Son I would rather that you contacted the police about this", the doctor said. "But if you don't want to… give me a call when you want to savvy?"

"Yeah", Steve said and smiled. "Thanks doc."

The man left. Soda smiled at his friend.

"I'm tired", Steve mumbled. "Lemme sleep."

"Yeah, go to sleep Stevie… I'll talk to the guys."

"Don't tell 'em 'bout raping… please."

"Okay, okay buddy I won't." Suddenly Steve groaned in pain and his whole body tensed up. "Steve!"

"Soda…" Steve crocked out in pain. "Get help…"

Soda pushed the emergency button at the side and saw blood coming from Steve's back.

"Shit…" He had no time to react until he was shoved out of the room and Steve was hurried away to the emergency room again. Soda saw that he had blood on his hands when he sunk down in his chair, but he was too shocked and scared to do anything about it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm not sure if I pointed this out before so I'll do it now just to be sure. This story is pre-book and again I don't any character except from Goody(Goodman, the boss of DX)_

**Part 4**

"Howdy Sodapop", Two-Bit's cheerful voice reached his ears.

"What the hell happened to your hands", Soda didn't answer Darry's question. The oldest Curtis started to look them over and ordered Pony to go and get some paper and bandages.

"It's not mine", Soda said when Darry started cleaning his hands.

"What", Darry looked at his younger brother's face. He felt fear in his heart when he saw that his eyes didn't shine, that Soda looked absent and dead.

"He woke up so the doctor took me to him", Soda said in a monotone voice. "We talked for a little bit and then his body tensed up and he was in pain and there was blood coming from his back."

"Soda", Pony said softly.

"The doctors hurried off with him again", Soda continued as if he hadn't heard Ponyboy's words. "They just shoved me out of the room."

"Pepsi-Cola listen to me", Darry crouched down before Soda and put his hands on his knees. "Look at me", Soda looked at him. "Steve is gonna be alright. We'll find the people who did this to him and they'll pay. Tim tell Soda what we agreed before."

Tim cleared his throat. "Well eh Curly and I'll head over to the socs and call a rumble because of what they did."

Soda just nodded, then his head snapped up in fright and worry. "No you can't do that!"

"What", Dallas asked angrily. "Why the hell not? The socs are the reason Steve is here!"

Soda looked around and caught sight of a nurse.

"Excuse me", he said and she looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you dear", she asked.

"Yeah is there any room I can take my friends to explain some things in private?"

"Of course follow me."

"Soda", Darry said but Soda shook his head.

"In due time Darry, now all of you come on I'll explain it all."

* * *

When the nurse left the room Soda shut the door and scratched the back of his head.

"Tim you can't call a rumble", Soda said softly. "The socs have, for once, nothing to do with this."

"What are ya saying Soda", Darry asked. "If it wasn't the socs who did this… then who was it?"

Soda sighed and looked around the room into the eyes of all of his friends.

"His dad", he answered then. Everyone stared at him.

"You mean his fucking father did this", Two-Bit yelled and Soda nodded.

"And it's not the first time…"

"What are ya…? Oh…" Darry said when everything dawned on him. Steve had appeared at their house many times looking beaten up and always said he'd been in a fight. He'd even looked that way since he was a little kid. "Soda for how long have you known about this?"

"Since the first time we met…"

"What", all of them yelled and Dallas pressed Soda up against the wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us", he growled and shook Soda. "You've known the kid for more than ten years!"

"I promised I wouldn't", Soda mumbled and Dallas shook him again.

"Dally let him go", Darry said and with some help from Tim he managed to pry Dallas off Soda. "Soda… Why haven't you two gone to the police or the social service?"

"Because Steve doesn't want to", Soda said. His eyes were glistening with held back tears. "He was the only one who took care of his mom when she was sick. I promised not to tell anyone while she still needed him."

"But she died more than four years ago", Pony pointed out.

"Yes… But Steve promised her that he would give the old bastard a change to chance and don't give up on him at once."

"I think we should call the cops", Two-Bit said angrily. "Steve might be dying!"

"You guys don't understand…"

"Then help us", Darry said softly. "Come on Pepsi-Cola what is it we don't understand?"

"I can't tell you… I wish I could good God I wish I could but I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Dally yelled.

"I promised Steve to shut up about it a long time ago."

"Why I oughtta", Dallas took a threatening step forward but was blocked by Tim and Curly.

"Dallas if Steve doesn't want to contact the state we shouldn't do it for him", Tim said. "It might cost us our friendship with him."

"Then what do you suggest we do _Timmy_?"

"We'll be here for Steve and when he decides to get the old bastard we will support him."

"Why are ya sticking up for him?"

Tim smiled. "He's a good kid and if ya need him he'll come and I have another reason… But that I won't share."

"Just fess up", Two-Bit said cheerfully. "You just want him to fix your car!"

Everyone chuckled and the door opened and the doctor came in.

"How is he", Soda asked worriedly.

"He's fine, he had some glass in his back and one of the wounds was infected and started bleeding badly. Young man could you come with me for a moment, I have something to ask you."

"Sure…"

* * *

Some hours later Soda sat at Steve's bedside again. Steve was now lying on his side facing Soda. He'd just woken up.

"Hi Sodapop."

"Hi Steve…"

"What's wrong", Steve saw that Soda looked really upset.

"Steve… I thought I'd lost you when I saw all that blood."

"Hey don't worry I'm okay Soda."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Steve… what happened", Soda asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, you're my brother man I need to know."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Steve opened the door to his home, yeah right, home wasn't the right word. But he'd promised his mom to give it a try. The old man sat on the couch and watched TV._

_"Where have ya been", he asked._

_"With friends…"_

_"Bullshit, those people are not your friends, they're hoods."_

_"No they're not."_

_"Don't talk back to me."_

_Steve mumbled something and entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He heard his father move in the living room. As he drank he felt hands grab for his more personal parts and he twirled around. His father was smiling wickedly at him._

_"Come on son", he said soothingly. "Let's go to my room."_

_"No", Steve said and pushed past him and his father grabbed his arm. "Let me go!" Mr. Randle slammed Steve up against the wall and they glared at each other._

_"Don't ever tell me what to do", Mr. Randle said. "I'm your dad, you'll do what I tell you to. Without me you wouldn't exist!"_

_"You may have been one of the reasons I'm on this earth but you'll never be my dad." The first punch came then and was followed by many more but Steve refused to fall. He hit back and made a run for it. But he only got to the living room before his father caught him again. The man was strong, almost stronger than Darry, but this man was ruthless. In the living room there was an old aquarium on a small table and Mr. Randle had thrown Steve at that table so his back crushed the aquarium and his father then picked him up again and smashed him down on the glass again. Steve lost consciousness then but the last thing he remembered was his father's face looking worried._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him", Soda said angrily. "I swear to God that I'm gonna kill him!"

"Soda please don't do that."

"Ya know I never would… But I can still say it to cheer ya up", Soda said and smiled his infectious smile and Steve smiled too. "The others are here."

"Have ya told them?"

"Yeah… Dallas pressed me up against the wall and would have loved to beat me to a pulp. Guess who saved me!"

"Darry?"

"Not totally, big bad Tim and Curly Sheppard stepped in between."

Steve laughed and Soda started laughing with him and the door opened. Soda turned towards it and smiled and Steve lifted his head and tried to see over his shoulder. He was lying on his side so he wouldn't injure his back more.

"Hi man how are ya", Two-Bit said and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Aching all over", Steve answered.

"You had us all running scared there for a while."

"Yeah right", Steve muttered. "Sorry Two-Bit I need to sleep a little more."

"Yeah okay, Soda and I'll be right here."

Steve dropped off and Two-Bit turned to Soda.

"Do you get the feeling that he didn't believe me", he asked softly.

"Two-Bit I know Steve and Pony doesn't like each other", Soda said and smiled a little smile.

"Do you think they know that you know?"

Soda chuckled. "Then now I know that they know that I know."

"But what if they know that you know that they know that you know."

"Well then I know that they know that I know that they know that I know."

"What if they know that you know that they know that you know that…? Wait I lost it."

Soda laughed and fell off his chair.

"Ya know Soda", Two-Bit said and helped him up. "I think ya need to talk to Darry."

"I know… where is he?"

"He and the others were asleep outside last time I saw 'em."

"Okay, thanks Two-Bit, if sleeping beauty here wakes up tell him I'll be back soon savvy?"

"Yup." Soda went to the door.

* * *

Darry felt someone shook his shoulder slightly.

"Darry wake up", he heard Soda whisper.

"Soda", Darry asked sleepily and straitened up in his chair. "Is something wrong?"

"I just needed to talk to ya… Come on."

They walked a bit further down the hall out of earshot from the others.

"Darry I'm sorry", Soda said. "I didn't mean to sound so mad at you I… I-I was just scared."

"Hey little buddy", Darry put his arms around Soda and hugged him hard. "Don't worry about it I understand."

"I miss mom and dad Darry, if they were still here they might have been able to talk Steve in to leave his dad."

"Yeah mom wouldn't let it go."

"Ya know… I-I think she knew all along."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's why she insisted so much for Steve to stay at our house so often after his mom died."

"Ya found him outside in the park right?"

"Yeah… his dad had kicked him out of the house when he found out Mrs. Randle had died… He was twelve Darry; he was just twelve years old."

"Steve has had a rough life and not many people have been good to him. But I know this", Darry looked Soda in the eye. "That he's had you and that is one of the best things in the world."

"Thanks Darry", Soda said and dried the few tears that had escaped. "I love ya."

"I love ya too Pepsi-Cola."

"Wanna go sit with Steve for a bit? I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

"Aha", Two-Bit said as Darry, Soda, Johnny, Pony and Dallas entered the room. "Now I got it!"

"Hope it isn't catching", Steve grunted. "Soda can ya please save me from this idiot?"

Soda chuckled. "What have ya found out Two-Bit?"

"Okay what if they know that you know that they know that you know that they know that you know?"

"What the heck is he talking about", Dallas asked.

"Two-Bit have you been drinking again", Johnny asked.

Soda chuckled. "Well Two-Bit then I know that they know that I know that they know that I know that they know that I know."

"Then what if they know that you that they know that… wait now I lost it again", Two-Bit started to count on his fingers muttering.

"Two-Bit", Steve said. "Shut up."

Everyone laughed then there was this tension in the room that you could almost slice through with a knife.

"You owe us an explication man", Dallas then said and pointed at Steve. "Why the hell didn't you tell us 'bout your father?"

"Didn't want to worry ya, ya'll got enough trouble as it is", Steve mumbled.

"Trouble", Darry exclaimed. "Is that what ya think you are? What the hell is wrong whit you? You, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dallas are like extra brothers to me. You'll never be too much trouble for me."

"Thanks Darry", Johnny said softly. "He's right Steve."

Steve smiled softly. "Yeah… I guess he is… for once." Everyone laughed and Darry patted Steve's knee.

"Don't think I won't clobber you kid", he said. "When you're fully healed I'll strike."

Everyone laughed again and it looked like everything would turn out jsut fine. Well Steve and Ponyboy wouldn't like each other and Two-Bit would probably not get hold on the whole what-if-they-know-you-know-thingie, but who cares?

**The End**


End file.
